<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>papyrus by Tsumugeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828896">papyrus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee'>Tsumugeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rantaro can't get over the fact the first avatar movie used papyrus font<br/>Lol its beautiful</p><p>Created on the 24th publication was changed so it gets in the front, I know its witty, but I mean what can I say 😏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>papyrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
It happened again. I thought it was behind me, but the dreams came back. I was up all night.<br/>
 <br/>
I can't eat. I can't sleep.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Kaede asked Rantaro, who was playing with his tea bag.</p><p>It haunts me.</p><p>"Nothing"</p><p>"Oh, Rantaro not this again." Kaede pleaded</p><p>I forgot about it for years,</p><p>But then i remembered that Avatar, the giant international blockbuster, used the papyrus font as it's logo...<br/>
 <br/>
"Avatar, like, that movie from nine years ago?" Komaeda the therapist asked and tapped his pen on a clipboard, concerned</p><p>"Yeah, he just highlighted Avatar, he clicked the drop down menu, and then he... randomly selected papyrus... Like a thoughtless child wandering by a garden yanking leaves along the way." Rantaro said and shook his head.</p><p>"And so now you are worried about the sequels that are coming out?" Komaeda questioned</p><p>"They're making more...?"</p><p>"Yeah, well, I think I heard that." Komaeda said and pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked up 'Avatar 2'.</p><p>"They changed the artwork…. They fixed it!" Rantaro exclaimed. And reached out to see the phone.</p><p>"It looks... Similar." Komaeda said anxiously as he looked at the same logo.</p><p>Rantaro flipped the table over and yelled. He then got in his car thought.</p><p>He just got away with it. This man, this professional graphic designer. Was it laziness?<br/>
 <br/>
Was it cruelty?</p><p>"You showed me this before. I don't think this is literally papyrus…." Saihara said as Rantaro whipped out the Avatar poster. In his garage.<br/>
 <br/>
"Maybe that was the starting point but they clearly modified this."' Saihara yelled</p><p>"But whatever they did, wasn't enough!" Rantaro screamed</p><p>And now here I am doing what I vowed to never do again, sitting outside his house, hoping to catch a glimpse of him to see him doing his little things, live his insane little life. Rantaro thought as he sat outside the Avatar designers house.</p><p>"I think about it every time i see papyrus." Rantaro said back in his garage</p><p>"Okay... Where else do you even see this font?!" Saihara yelled<br/>
 <br/>
"Hookah bars, Shakira merch, off brand teas." Rantaro replied<br/>
 <br/>
Rantaro was driving and crashed into a fire hydrant.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Ouma said and ran out of his house to Rantaro's aid.</p><p>"Are you okay? What happened?" Ouma asked</p><p>"Do you remember the avatar logo." Rantaro asked and out his hands on Ouma's shoulders.<br/>
 <br/>
"Y-Yeah. It was tribal yet futuristic?" He replied confused.<br/>
 <br/>
"PAPYRUS!!" Rantaro yelled.</p><p>"Sure?" Ouma said.</p><p>The papyrus grafic designer looked outside the window with an evil face.<br/>
<br/>
"I know what you did... I KNOW WHAT YOU DIDDDD!!!" Rantaro yelled.</p><p>The end.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>